


A New Beginning

by Yonkyu



Series: Vampire verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Emotional, Established Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:45:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a year since the brothers turned into vampires and embarked on a whole new relationship with one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Companion piece to My Love and Pain for you. Both pieces are stand alones. I am creating a vampire series or verse, so I plan on making each one stand on its own to ease into the next section of the series.

Dean is standing on the porch, gazing into the ocean, amazed that it has been a year since Sam turned him into a vampire after Sam was turned into one him self. 

Dean grabs onto the railing of the porch for support and gets lost in the crashing of the waves and the excitement of the tourists vacationing on the beach. 

Dean smiles, remembering what today is, their anniversary, of being lovers. He planned the greatest gift of all. 

He planned a real vacation to Reno, Nevada. 

He can feel the heat rise in his cheeks as he remembers their conversation about exchanging gifts for their anniversary. Dean had seen the sparkle in Sam’s eyes while sharing the meaning behind the gifts. Dean had glanced towards Sam and saw the puppy dog face, which he could never turn down as much as he could try. Dean smiled and nodded in agreement. 

Dean begins to pace the porch because he had made special arrangements for the two of them at Lenzi’s. He starts to sweat; clinch his fists, and thought he could feel his heart beat faster in his chest. Dean is so nervous and anxious to share with Sam their special plans because he was truly in love with Sammy. Everything has to go as planned and share those uncomfortable chick-flick moments with Sam. He would never admit to him self or Sam that under the macho man he would like to express his emotions, but not constantly. 

Dean continues to pace the porch, lost in his thoughts about how he is going to tell Sam about their plans for the evening. 

He is pacing through his own thoughts when he could see out of the corner of his eye that Sam had arrived home from work. Dean had noticed Sam looking up and had seen Dean pacing the porch. He knows what Sam is thinking, what happened and what is wrong. 

“Dean.” He shouts. 

Dean never stops his pacing on the porch, so he could sense that Sam went up behind him and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist to stop him in his tracks. Dean stops, keeping his back towards Sam’s chest. 

“Dean, what’s wrong?” 

“Sam…” Shock is evident in his voice, even though he knew Sam is there. 

“Dean, stop, talk to me, dude.” 

“Sam….its about tonight. I just hope it’s something you’re going to like.” 

“Dean, its ok, lets go inside and talk.” 

Dean sighed at Sam’s words, but relaxed in his arms while they were talking, even though he was not facing his brother. He knew the time was coming where he will have to share with Sam why he is pacing and on cloud nine when Sam came home. Sam unfolds his arms from Dean’s waist and entwined their fingers together and headed for the table in the kitchen. 

 

Dean pulls the chair out and sits with his head down staring at the table. He watches Sam take a seat in the other chair at the table. Dean can feel Sam’s eyes on him waiting patiently to hear what is making Dean nervous as all hell. 

Dean raises his head to look up at Sam, takes a deep breathe, and pushes it out slowly before he shares with Sam. 

“Sam, we have dinner plans at Lenzi’s and I planned us a vacation to Reno.” 

“Oh, Dean, I love when you’re all sweet and nervous. Those plans are wonderful. We should get ready for dinner.” 

“Shut up!” Pushing the chair back and standing up quickly to head for the bathroom. He could feel the familiar burn in his cheeks as he slowly stripes out of his jeans and T-shirt. Dean can sense Sam’s eyes on him and smiles as he closes the door. 

Dean hears the door open and close gently behind him as he reaches for a face towel and soap. He can see Sam out of his peripheral vision, naked, and slowly sliding into the shower behind him. Sam wraps his arms around Dean’s waist and reaches for the soap and towel from his hands. Dean lets Sam wash his body up and then Dean washes Sam and uses Sam’s fruity smelling shampoo on his hair. 

Sam and Dean finish up in the shower; then they help each other towel off. 

Dean takes Sam’s hand in his and walks him to the bedroom. Dean realizes that Sam is finished and waiting for Dean to finish getting dressed. Dean is standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom trying to tie his tie that he is going to wear. Dean could see Sam watching and patiently waiting to get asked to help. He stubbornly nodded into the mirror while focusing on Sam. Dean drops his head and eyes while Sam fixes his tie. He could see Sam’s huge grin of understanding as Sam puts the clasp on the tie to attach it to the shirt. 

Dean felt the heat in his cheeks and with non-confident voice whisperers, “thanks, Sam.” 

“Your welcome, Dean, and it mean a lot that you’re willing to be romantic for us.” 

“Sammy.” 

“Dean, I love you the way you are and even more so when you share your heart with me.” 

Dean watches Sam face become bright red and his eyes full of love. Dean knew his heart would be racing if there was a heart for beating. 

Feeling the heat rise in his cheeks and ears. With a naughty smirk on his face he shares, “Sam, I love you too. So I thought…we should…you know…exchange gifts now cause later, well…you know, we will be too busy.” 

“Sure, Dean, we can do that, while we have our special blood juice before we leave for dinner,” with a knowing grin. 

Dean heads to his duffle bag as he watches Sam take off to his duffle bag. Dean hides the special gift for Sam in their and so had Sam. Dean heads back towards the table in the kitchen and sits down to wait for Sam to return. Sam comes back coming from downstairs. 

Dean kept his gift in his pocket as Sam placed his gift on the table. Dean rests his hands on the table and Sam gently reaches out to hold his hands, blushes, with love and compassion mixed together in his eyes. 

“Dean, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Our love makes me complete, and you’re my soul mate for life. Please, accept this gift of love.” 

“But, Sam, we are together for life, not just because we’re vampires…” and before he could finish his thought, Sam squeezes his hands gently with a tint of red in his cheeks and nervously pushes the small box towards Dean. 

Dean feels the heat rise in his cheeks while he nods in understanding with a sexy smirk. 

He releases Sam’s hands to pick up the small velvet black box as Sam watches contently and excitement. He slowly opens the box and his emerald green eyes land on a silver band which is attached to a silver chain. The band was engraved with protection symbols and on the inside is marked, “Love Always.” Dean is speechless and all he could say was, “Sam,” while his cheeks got redder and leans in to kiss Sam. 

“I love you, Dean.” 

“I love you, too, Sammy.” 

Dean carefully removes the necklace from the box and puts it around his neck to join the amulet Sam got him one year for Christmas when they were young. 

Dean slowly brings his hand to his pocket and envelopes the ring inside. He pulls his hand out and reaches his hand out towards Sam’s hand. Dean takes Sam’s hand and turns his hand palm up and gently, slowly opens his hand for the ring to drop in Sam’s palm. 

Dean watches Sam as his hazel eyes widen with shock that Dean created the ring out of metal. It was engraved with protection symbols and the inside is engraved, “Always Love You,” and Sam gushes with love and understanding on his face. 

“Dean, I love this so much, I love you so much, and will you put it on for me?” 

“Your welcome, I wanted to create my love for you with my hands, I love you, Sam.” 

Dean picks up the ring from Sam’s palm, reaches out to take his left hand, and slides the ring on his ring finger. Dean watches Sam lean in and slides his right hand behind Dean’s neck in comfort to pull him in for a sweet, passionate kiss. Dean brings his hands up to cup Sam’s face to increase the intensity of the kiss. Dean breaks the kiss and places his forehead to Sam’s. 

“Sam, I want you right now, but dinner.” 

“Dean, so do I, let’s go enjoy our dinner,” slightly laughing. 

“Sam, first we need to finish our drinks.” 

“To us,” Sam toasts with a huge grin that goes from ear to ear. 

“To us for always,” Dean shares with reddened cheeks. 

Dean and Sam extend each other their arms and clink their glasses to together and then drink the special juice Bobby created for them. 

** 

Bobby also taught the boys how to make it for themselves. The juice contents are half animal blood or meat blood, tomato paste or tomato juice, and sprite mixed together, chilled for about two hours before taking. The boys get the animal blood or meat blood from three different butchers that ship between six to eight galloons of blood to them and they rotate their order of blood every month. 

** 

After Dean and Sam finish their drinks; Dean grins at Sam, while Sam smiles back at him contently. Dean stands up from the chair and holds out his hand for Sam to take. Dean smirks when Sam takes Dean’s hand in his. Dean and Sam interlock their fingers together as Dean leads Sam to the Impala that is parked in the driveway. 

Dean knows Sam is following him so Dean can let Sam help him into the passenger side. Since Dean’s change he enjoys riding as shotgun then always being the driver. 

Dean gets in the Impala and quickly grabs Sam’s blue shirt to pull him down for a messy kiss of all teeth and tongue. 

“Dean, dinner first, this later, please,” with a low shy voice. 

“Sam, all flustered are we,” with an evil smirk of want and need. 

“Dean I love you, lets go, my horny boy.” 

“You know it, Sam, let’s go.” 

Dean lets Sam go to get into the drivers side. He turns the key and puts it in reverse. Dean contently watches Sam drive as they head to the restaurant Dean has made reservations at for seven. 

** 

Sam finds him self thinking about Dean and how amazing he is. Sam can’t wait till after dinner, so they can go home and make hot passionate love to one another. He gets distracted from his day dream by Dean’s hand on his thigh, caressing up and down in small circles. 

** 

Dean looks over at Sam with a huge grin like he knows what Sam is thinking and wants that to happen later. Dean watches Sam reach down for his hand and entwines their fingers together then gently squeezes it in reassurance. 

** 

Sam can’t stop thinking of Dean and how great it was to find love from the one you have loved forever. Sam is distracted by Dean with how he is dressed up for the occasion. Dean is wearing his famous green shirt with his tight black pants, his black boots, a black and silver belt, with a green and silver tie. 

** 

“Sam, stop what your thinking and drive. We can be wild later after we get home,” wagging his eyebrows. 

“Dean!” as his cheek turns bright red. 

Ten minutes later Dean watches Sam pull into the parking lot of Lenzi’s. Dean and Sam get out of the car and walk towards each other. Dean reaches out for Sam’s hand and walks into the restaurant. Dean and Sam walk hand in hand towards the hostess and Dean says, “We have reservations for two at seven o’clock and the name is Dean Winchester.” 

“Yes, sir, your table is ready, follow me.” 

Dean takes Sam’s hand again as they follow the hostess to their table. 

“Here you go, sir, just as requested, near the buffet with a small candle in the middle.” 

“Thank you,” Dean says with a hint of embarrassment. 

Sam and Dean take their seats opposite of one another. Dean catches Sam moving his hand to his and squeezes it gently. Dean looks Sam in the eye and smiles. 

“Dean, thank you for making this day special, it makes me love you even more if that is possible, I love you.” 

“Sam, your welcome and you mean the world to me. Yes, I still get nervous around you, but your love is gentle and calms me. I needed to find someone that would love me for me and help me express myself. You helped me and I thank you for it. I love you.” 

Dean squeezes Sam’s hands reassuringly, but watching the shockness of Sam’s face over his words and the heat that rises in Sam’s cheeks seize to amaze him. 

The waiter comes over and asks, “What would you gentlemen like to drink?” 

Dean smiles and shares, “I requested a special house champagne.” 

“Yes, sir, I will get it for you, sir.” 

“Dean, you shouldn’t have,” and leans over the table and kisses Dean needily. 

“Sam, its all for us!” with a huge smirk on his face. 

The waiter returns with the champagne and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours each of them a glass. 

“Thank you,” they say in unison. 

Dean and Sam toast to their anniversary and the love they have for one another. Sam and Dean clink their glasses together and have a sip. 

“Dean, I’m hungry, let’s get some food.” 

“Sure, Sam, we can get some food.” 

Together Sam and Dean head over to the buffet. Dean grabs a plate and fills it with enough food, but watches Sam fill it so he can always have more. 

** 

Unlike most vampires they were bitten by vampires who can still eat normally and survive on their special blood juice. They were happy to know they didn’t fully need to live off of human blood and be completely undead. 

** 

Sam and Dean sit comfortably in their chairs eating contently. A few minutes later Dean watches Sam go up for seconds, with a knowing smile where he can feel the heat in his cheeks. 

“That’s my, Sammy, boy!” with a grin. 

When Sam was gone Dean finishes his meal and waits for Sam to join him back at the table. Dean notices Sam heading towards the table with a huge plate full and a cookie for Dean. Dean waits patiently for the surprise dessert he had requested for after their meal. 

“Here, Dean.” 

“Thanks, Sammy.” 

“Welcome.” 

Dean watches Sam take his seat and start eating his food. He reaches out to grab his cookie and starts eating it and all of a sudden feels Sam’s foot (with no shoe on) on his groin; making circular motions. Dean chokes and is able to swallow without any problems. 

Dean just stares at Sam with narrow and unbelievable eyes at what Sam is doing, but enjoying it the entire time. 

“What’s the matter Dean?” 

“No…nothing, I’m fine.” 

Dean continues to eat his cookie as his cock becomes hard with the teasing from Sam’s foot. 

“Your dessert, gentlemen.” 

“Thank you.” 

Dean watches Sam’s eyes widen and his knowing smirk grow on his brother’s face. 

“Dean, its wonderful, Apple Pie!” 

“Welcome, I know our favorite,” while wriggling hi his seat to get comfortable. 

Dean starts to moan and close his eyes as Sam continues to use his foot to tease Dean. Dean moans deep in his throat and quietly moans Sam’s name. Then all of a sudden Dean opens his eyes quickly at the loss of contact and watches Sam lean across the table to whisper in his ear, I want you to come in my mouth not in your pants.” 

Dean swallows knowing it will not be at home when it happens and lowers his head as the heat in his cheeks rise. Dean sees Sam’s hand go to his chin and tilt his head up to look at him. Dean can see the love and want in Sam’s eyes as he says, “I love you.” 

“I love you too Sammy.” 

The waiter comes back with their bill and Dean pays for it with a nice tip. The waiter takes it and thanks them for the generosity. They both say, “Your welcome.” 

** 

Sam watches Dean as his eyes shine brightly at him and he hopes his is reflecting back to Dean. Sam winks and smiles mischievously at Dean. He can’t wait to get Dean out of here and back towards hi car. Sam promised Dean he would come later in his mouth and he wants to stick to his word. 

** 

Dean stands up and fixes his outer coat to hide his hard on that has given him some relief since Sam stopped his motions. Dean helps Sam up from the chair as Sam entwines their fingers quickly to walk together to the Impala. 

Dean walks over to the driver’s side to let Sam into the car but is pushed up against it with the content weight of Sam. He can feel Sam kissing the back of his neck and nibbling on his earlobes. Dean moans low in his throat as he feels Sam’s smile against his cheek for a chaste kiss. 

“A promise is a promise Dean.” 

Dean knows what is coming and can’t wait for Sam’s lips to wrap around his cock in anticipation. He gets a little harder if that is possible. Dean feels Sam’s smile turn into a grin against his neck as Sam moves his hand closer to Dean’s zipper, Sam to feel Dean grow harder with his words.

Dean turns around cups Sam’s face and kisses him with passion, love and lust. Dean feels Sam kiss him back with the same heat and need. 

Dean feels Sam’s hands fist in his shirt and pull him closer to his body as Sam directs him towards the trunk of the Impala. Dean feels his body come off the ground and be placed on the trunk. He wraps his legs around Sam’s waist to bring his body closer. They both moan in each other mouths. 

Dean tries to grind his hips up towards Sam’s to find some release and friction. Dean feels Sam’s hips grind down hard and feels his erection is as hard as his own. Dean leans his head back to moan, “Sammy,” quietly and Sam starts to nip at his neck with a content smile. Dean opens his eyes and notices the starts above them with some pink hew in the sky. 

Dean moans as Sam’s hands are undoing his belt and pulling the zipper down. 

“It’s an amazing night out here, Sammy.” 

“It is Dean, and it will be even more with your come in my mouth.” 

Dean’s heat in his cheeks rises because Sam is tuning him on even more with his dirty talk and teasing of what is to come. 

“More please.” 

“I know, I am working on it,” with a satisfied smirk. 

Dean notices Sam motion for him to life his hips up so Sam can pull his pants down to his thighs. Once his pants are down; his leaking cock springs up to his stomach. Dean grabs Sam with both hands around his neck for a hungry, longing kiss. He feels Sam’s hands move around his cock and start a slow but steady pace up and down. He would twist on the up strokes and swipes at the head to catch the pre-come. Dean felt Sam’s moan on his lips as Dean moaned as well. 

Dean watches Sam break from the kiss and grin. He slowly moves down and kisses the head of Dean’s cock. Dean moans, “Sammy, oh god, yes.” Dean feels Sam’s wet lips on the head of his cock. He feels Sam’s tongue lick and taste Dean before he takes the whole head in his mouth. 

Slowly on Sam’s up stroke he would slightly add his teeth for extra sensation for Dean to enjoy, since he craved it. 

“Mmmhmm, more, please, Sammy!” 

Dean jerks his hips forward as Sam swallows his cock down to the base. Dean feels Sam’s hands on his hips holding him down as he bobs up and down, sucking and licking. Dean realizes he has been moaning every time Sam hums around his cock. He gently places his hands on Sam’s head and strokes through his hair. 

Dean could feel the tightness in his balls and knows that he will come in Sam’s mouth. 

Dean could tell Sam knew it would be close by the tightness in Dean’s muscles. Dean feels Sam’s hand creep up his chest and Dean grabs his wrist to bring his fingers to his mouth. Dean sucks on his fingers as if they are Sam’s cock. Dean feels Sam moan hungrily around his cock with Dean’s teasing and sucking of Sam’s fingers. Dean releases Sam’s fingers and Sam wiggles them to Dean’s entrance. Dean feels the two fingers slide in with need. With two thrusts of Sam’s fingers and the humming around his dick and he is coming, coming white thick ropes of it down Sammy’s throat and mouth just like he said. 

“SSSSSSaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmy.” 

Dean watches Sam lick Dean’s cock clean and grabs his neck for a greedy satiated kiss. 

“That was…that was hot Dean.” 

“Shit, Sammy, thank you, it was amazing.” 

“You’re welcome and all for you my love.” 

“Let’s go home so I can take care of you.” 

“Ummm, Dean, no need to I alre…,” with a hint of embarrassment in his voice. 

“Sam, I love you.” 

“I love you Dean.” 

“Let’s go home and get cleaned up.” 

Dean watches Sam smile and notices the bulge in his pants begin to grow hard again. 

Dean gets off the trunk and pulls his pants up so they can head home for the night.


End file.
